Heaven
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Shikamaru is faced with a dilemma. He has feelings for a certain Kazekage, but doesn't know how Gaara'll react. Oneshot! Yaoi!


Shikamaru Heaven Gaara

Shikamaru watched the redheaded Kazekage curiously as the man sat, quietly listening to the complaints and concerns about the Akatsuki's advances on the allied villages. 

"They even got the_ Kazekage_ at one point!" One man pointed out, inclining his head in Gaara's direction. 

"We _all_ learned out lesson then! It won't happen again!" Another argued. "Isn't that right, Kazekage-Gaara?!" 

Gaara didn't answer right away. Just stared ahead at the circular table, apparently thinking. "I do not think we should avoid caution. If it were not for Naruto-sama, I would not be here among you." 

"See?! Even Kazekage-Gaara admits he isn't invincible!" The first declared. 

"He never said that!" Snapped a third. "He only suggested we _not avoid caution_! That's _all_ he said!" 

'This is so boring...' Shikamaru thought as he sneaked another peek at Gaara. 'How did I end up as the Leaf Village's Ambassador?' He wondered idly, adopting his usual bored expression. 'I'm probably the _laziest_ ninja there!' 

"...you think, Shikamaru-san?" The first man was looking at him. 

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked stupidly. 

"He wasn't even listening, was he?" Someone whispered. 

"I _told_ you he was lazy!" Another declared in a hushed voice. 

Shikamaru pouted and looked over at the man. "I'm sorry," He scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "But could you repeat the question?" He put on a guilty face and glanced at Gaara. The man was looking at him, clear amusement on his face. 

The three men sighed, all familiar with Shikamaru's reputation. "I said, 'Considering the circumstances, events, and general confusion, I believe the Kazekage and the Hokage should be in one spot so we can protect them better. What do you _think_, Shikamaru-san?'" The first man said patiently. The second and third men were looking rather _im_patient. 

"Hmmm... It's true that we'll have more men lumped together, therefore it would be better protection for the Hokage and the Kazekage." The first man beamed. "However, it would also make them one target. It's much easier to go after one target rather than two or more." It was the second man's turn to beam. "The thing is, I don't think they're after management, at least not right now." Shikamaru gave Gaara an apologetic look. "We need to consider what it is that Kazekage-Gaara carries. And also Naruto-chan." 

There were shocked whispers around the room. Things like: 'Does he mean Shukaku and the nine tailed fox?' or 'He means those nasty demons, doesn't he?!' 

"I see why they chose _you_ as the Leaf Village's Ambassador." The first man said softly. "You're ruthlessly honest, smart, and-" 

"He's right." Gaara interjected, his voice barely above a whisper, yet commanding instant silence. "_We_ know he is. _We_ have always known." More whispers broke out. 

Shikamaru stood. The whispers receded and died out entirely, proof of his newly gained respect. "How about we take a break, think it over, then come back and continue in about, say, twenty minutes?" He suggested. 

The three main speakers looked at Gaara, who nodded. "Very well. Twenty minutes!" The third man said. Most people quickly filed out. After a few seconds, only Gaara and Shikamaru remained. 

Shikamaru sat down heavily with a grunt. 'I _hate_ long meetings.' He thought. 'Heck, I hate meetings period! Too much thinking!' 

"Thanks for the save. I_ hate_ meetings!" Gaara said softly. Shikamaru grunted and Gaara looked at him quizzically. "At times, you talk even less than _me_." 

Shikamaru shrugged and surveyed the other man with a raised brow. Gaara was looking at the table, his deep-in-thought pose. 'Perhaps now is the time to let Gaara know of my crush. But how to go about it?' He wondered. Suddenly, he knew. Shikamaru scooted his chair back a bit, stood, and leaned over the table by bracing himself with his arms. He cleared his throat and Gaara looked up. 

"What is it, Shikamaru-san?" 

He leaned further forward on his hand and looked at Gaara. "What's your opinion on same-sex relationships?" He asked with almost comical seriousness. 

In a swirl of sand, Gaara stood to Shikamaru's right and he had to turn to face him. "And why would you be asking _me_ this?" 

Shikamaru resisted the urge to take a step back. "Eh, why? Good question..." He swallowed and gave in, stepping back. "Well, I, um, I'm kinda-" 

"You are homosexual?" Gaara asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow. "And you like me." 

"Yeah. I-I guess that's right." He used one finger to scratch his cheek nervously. "So...?" He shrugged. 

"It's an interesting concept. I never thought much about it." Shikamaru briefly wondered what the tall redhead thought about at night. "Hmmm... I suppose I _could_ try it..." Gaara's expression never changed from it's usual impassivity as his gaze remained on Shikamaru. 

"Wait... You mean-?" Gaara nodded slowly. "Great!" he was about to suggest they lock the door when he heard a soft 'click'. Looking in the sound's direction, he saw sand draining away from the door. Gaara was, apparently, one step ahead of him. "For reputation's sake." He suggested. 

Gaara inclined his head in agreement. "For reputation's sake." He said. Shikamaru grinned. Gaara took a step forward, ever the dominant party, then pressed surprisingly soft lips to Shikamaru's own. After a moment, he pulled away and experimentally licked his lips. "Cinnamon? Interesting." He said thoughtfully. He leaned in and kissed him again. 

'Is this Heaven?' Shikamaru wondered briefly before wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck and deepening the kiss.


End file.
